


Still Don't Know His Name

by Highlander_II



Series: seasonofkink 2017 [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: seasonofkink, Domme Donna Paulsen, Multi, Spanking, Submissive Brian Kinney, Submissive Harvey Specter, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Follow-up toAll of It. Brian finds his one-night companions in a bar and asks them to play.





	Still Don't Know His Name

Brian walked into the bar and spotted him immediately. Sexy, confident, perfect. Even from behind. Actually, from behind was plenty. He had a great ass. That great ass was filling a pair of well-fitting jeans and leaning against the bar. Brian could not stop staring.

That was new.

Then the man turned to speak to someone and Brian knew, instantly, why he couldn't take his eyes off that ass. He knew that ass. He'd _had_ that ass. And it was one of the few that he'd been hoping to run into again. And he didn't normally have seconds.

Today was apparently his lucky day.

"You should stop whatever you're doing, get your Mistress, and come home with me," Brian said to the man attached to the ass he'd been watching. It was about then that he realized he didn't know the man's name.

The man turned around, drink in hand. "I should?" He gave no indication that he remembered Brian at all. That was mildly disappointing.

Brian ordered his own drink. "Yes, you should."

"And why would I do that?" he asked and sipped from his glass.

"Because I know things," he replied with a smarmy grin. "Trust me, it'll be good."

The man finished his drink. "Oh, I don't doubt that, Brian." Oh he was good.

Brian had to grin at him. It did his ego good to know he was remembered. Especially by this mysterious man he'd only ever known as Donna's pet. (At least it was a good reason for not remembering the man's name.)

While Brian was finishing his drink and ordering another, a sharp red-head stepped up to the man's side, a hand casually skimming his back to rest near that perfect ass. It was Donna. He would never forget a woman who could conceal a strap-on beneath a sheath dress.

"Did you find yourself a playmate, my pet?" she asked her companion.

"No. He found me. And he looks kind of familiar. I'd have to see you fuck him in the ass to be sure though."

Donna grinned at first, then she laughed. She glanced at Brian and he saw recognition in her eyes. "Well, isn't that convenient," she said. "Is he interested in playing with us again?"

"He is," her pet answered. "In fact, that's how he greeted me."

Brian was intrigued by this conversation he was part of that he didn't actually have to participate in. He was fully content to sit back and watch. These two were incredible.

"I see," Donna said. "Brian," she finally addressed him directly, "are you interested, or was that a line?"

"Oh, I'm interested. We'd be fucking already if you hadn't taken so long," he teased.

"Mouthy. I might have to tie him up too."

Now that was an interesting prospect. He'd played with bondage a little, but always as the top. It could be interesting to let her take the lead.

"Do you have a location for this bondage session?" Brian asked her.

She smiled wickedly, then motioned for him to follow. She led them down a hallway behind the bar, to a private section - a row of rooms set up for BDSM play.

They all entered a designated room and scene negotiations began.

"May I watch for a bit first, Mistress?" her pet asked and Brian felt a shiver down his spine. Being bound and teased _and_ watched? He could get behind that.

"You may indeed, my pet," she told him, brushing a hand over his hair, then giving him a long, hot kiss.

"Thank you, Mistress," he replied. He stripped out of his clothes before kneeling on the floor near the bondage frame.

Donna bound her pet's hands at his back, then approached Brian confidently. "You may call me 'Mistress' and I will still call you Brian, unless you'd like something else."

"Call me 'Rage'," Brian replied. Then asked where she wanted him.

At first, she had him kneel and she bound his hands at his back. It was far more erotic than he'd expected it to be. So was her taking some time to look him over, tracing a crop over his skin. She began at his chin and worked her way down to his cock.

That crop sent tingles through every inch of his body. He found himself leaning into it. Wanting it. Craving it.

And it was still weird that a woman was having that sort of affect on him. (He wouldn't realize until much later that it wasn't Donna, but the domination that was turning him on.)

He caught a glimpse of Donna's pet and saw him wanting that touch too. Her pet seemed almost desperate for it. It made Brian wonder why he would ask to watch rather than participate.

"Rage," Donna snapped, catching his attention. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to strike me with that crop... Mistress," he responded. Though, he'd almost forgotten the title and found even that much response difficult without becoming a snarky ass.

She dragged the crop along his shoulder. "And why should I do that?" she asked him and snapped the crop against his arm.

"Because I'm very bad. And I think you want to do it, Mistress," he replied.

Donna rolled her eyes, though she didn't mean it. "Brats. Why is it always brats?" she asked the air. "What if I don't want to spank you?"

"I'll have to live with that," Brian answered. Then, he added, "I apologize. I asked for you to play with me and I'm being an ass. I will play by the rules, Mistress."

Donna cracked a touch of a smile. As quickly as it had come, it faded. "Good. Now, get to your feet, you bastard. Then bend over the bench. You've been a pain in my ass already and I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Brian complied with her instructions. He saw her pet change position for a better view on the events. However, he was having a hard time deciphering the pet's feeling on this particular scene. Brian could tell that he was interested in the impact play and that he was interested in _him_ , but he thought there might be something else. He didn't have time to consider other options once Donna started working on him.

She warmed up his skin a bit before she began with the crop. Her strikes were varied enough to be interesting rather than jarring. It took him a few strikes to get used to the sensation. Then he was really getting into it. The sharp sting of the crop sent warm tingles all through his body. He had to admit, he didn't feel much like he was being punished.

He knew that was the idea. That it wasn't a true punishment. What he hadn't expected was how hard his cock was from the experience. "Fuck-" he groaned, torn between pressing back toward her crop, or forward to grind his cock against the bench.

"Do you want me to stop?" Donna asked. He could hear the wicked grin in her voice. She was enjoying the hell out of herself.

Brian shook his head. "No, Mistress. But," he paused as a warm wave of lust coursed through him, "I would like to try getting off and getting spanked at the same time."

"Just how many hands do you think I have, Rage?"

He grinned, knowing she wouldn't see his face, but that she probably could tell anyway. "I know you only have two, Mistress. But, I believe your pet is also available. Unless he's still just observing. But I think the wood he's sporting says otherwise." Brian didn't even have to see Donna's pet to know. He could tell.

"Hmmm," Donna considered. "Pet, would you like to play with Rage?"

"I would, Mistress. What would you like me to do?"

Donna stroked her fingers up and down Brian's back. "Apparently, Rage here has a request. Are you comfortable getting him off?"

Brian was craning his neck to watch her pet's reaction. He saw him nod and shift in such a way that clearly screamed 'horny bastard'.

"I am, Mistress. Would you like me to use my hands or my mouth?" her pet asked and Brian had to fight hard not to scream for the blowjob he so desperately wanted from this man.

"I think, as a reward for behaving so well, I'll let you decide. In the meantime, Rage, you will need to change position so my pet can get to your cock."

Brian rose to his full height on sheer determination alone. "Where do you want me?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

Donna unbound Brian's wrists, then led him to the open bondage frame. She secured his wrists to the frame and directed her pet to move to the other side. She asked her pet which option he'd chosen - using his mouth - then instructed him that he would have to perform his task without using his hands.

Brian nearly lost all control at that set-up. Then he looked down. The sight of Donna's pet, on his knees, hands bound at his back, mere inches now from Brian's cock was enough to make him come. He took a deep, calming breath and pushed that impulse down.

Donna waited for her pet to get into position before she started in with the crop again. Brian didn't feel the first few strikes because he was far more focused on the feel of the pet's lips curling around his cock.

 _Fuck that's good._ He wanted to bottle that feeling for later. His hips thrust forward. The pet didn't react at all beyond shifting to accommodate. Brian wanted to ask him where he'd learned to give head, but that was about the same time he began to feel the crop again.

"God _damn_ ," he swore, his toes curling hard against the floor. The sensations piling on top of each other were amazing. The contrasts staggeringly erotic. It took every ounce of willpower he had left not to come straight down the throat of Donna's well-behaved pet.

"Oh, aren't you a greedy little slut?" Donna asked rhetorically. Brian wanted to answer, but he was far more focused on the mouth and tongue working his cock. "Pet, stop please. Rage needs to answer my question." Okay, maybe not so rhetorical then.

Brian gasped and spluttered over a string of expletives trying to escape his mouth. He pulled himself together. Then replied, "Yes - yes I am - fuck!" His hips thrust forward, seeking that hot, wet mouth again.

"Well, what do greedy sluts say when they get what they want?" Donna asked, her fingers gripping his hair and tugging his head back.

"Uh-" he had to think about it a moment. His head wasn't really focused on thinking and etiquette. "Um - thank you... Mistress...?" he offered, really unsure if he was right or not.

Donna grinned. "Good boy," she said and kissed the side of his throat. "Now, do you want me to spank you with the crop while you come?"

"Fuckyespleaseohgod-" he panted in one long string, still trying to get his cock back into that well-behaved pet's mouth. (And he was really going to have to learn that guy's name.)

"Very well. Pet, please continue," Donna instructed. Brian felt tongue and lips on his cock again, almost before she finished speaking. Damn, her pet was good.

The crop began landing on his shoulders, ass and thighs in quick succession. He had a very hard time focusing on any single sensation. The crop hurt, but, at the same time, his dick was being sucked by someone with some talent. He was being pulled in too many glorious directions at once.

Somewhere in the rush of sensations, he felt his body beginning to twitch and writhe. This was the hard part about being bound, he couldn't guide anything with his hands. Then his brain disappeared. He didn't even realize Donna's pet had shifted to teasing his balls with his mouth to finish him off.

Hell, Brian didn't even realize he had come until he opened his eyes and saw the results on the pet's chest. Behind him, Donna was rubbing his back, waiting for him to get his head back together. Brian let out a warm sigh and a soft, "Fuck," as his body slumped against his bonds.

"Pet, help me get him down," was the last thing Brian heard before he mostly crumpled to the floor. He wasn't even aware Donna had untied her pet until that point.

He blinked his eyes open to find his head resting in the pet's lap and the pet leaning against his Mistress. "That was fucking amazing," he said, giving his body a refreshing stretch.

"Good," Donna said. "I'd hate to ruin my reputation."

He caught her grinning. He gave her the finger, but there was no malice behind it. "No chance of that." Hell, she'd essentially gotten him off twice. He wasn't changing lanes, but she was definitely fun to hang with. Plus, her boyfriend was sexy as fuck. He doesn't repeat partners often, but he was willing to make an exception for these two.

"Do you need anything, Brian?" Donna's pet asked, still stroking Brian's hair.

"No. I'm fantastic. This was amazing. But, next time," Brian glanced up at the two of them, "I want him to fuck me." He pointed to Donna's pet.

Donna smiled brightly, proud of her pet. "We'll see, party boy. Now, let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
